


Miscommunication

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Abby returns to town and it brings up a lot between Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie heard the news Abby was gonna be in town. He really didn’t think too much about it. When she arrived and he met her things changed. When Eddie met Abby he was civil. Well kind of, but something in him told him “protect Buck”. He felt like he hated her, but he didn’t even know her.

Apparently his attitude wasn’t the best because Hen noticed his behavior.

“It’s ok Eddie I was the same way about Chims ex.”

“Buck is over it so I should be to.”

“It’s ok it’s what friends do.” Hen smiled as she walked away.

“Friends.” Eddie thought. That’s not it, not even close. It’s not just that it’s also jealousy. Eddie felt a fire inside it was passion and love for Buck, mixed with jealousy and yearning to be with him and keep him happy and away from her.

She had her chance and she blew it game over. She’s out. Now Eddie knew him and Buck had problems, and he’d gotten another chance,but that was different. Eddie didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let her come in and steal Buck away. a especially not after the way she left him. He’d barely known Buck when Abby had just left him but he’d seen a lot of growth in Buck since then. 

Buck could see something wrong with Eddie.

“Ok man whats wrong?” Buck asked.

“Nothing.” Eddie said.

“Eddie I’m not stupid. Tell me.”

“I know you aren’t it’s just.....I just....I can’t ok it won’t even make sense.” Eddie sighed.

Eddie could see Buck was mad. Mad he wasn’t communicating , but how could he? He can’t tell him what’s happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was alone in the kitchen everyone was out on a call when he got into work. Then she showed up....again. 

“Is Buck around?” Abby smiled.

“No.” Eddie hissed.

“Well can you tell him I stopped by? I need to talk to him.”

“You have a phone tell him yourself.” Eddie said shooting her an unfriendly look.

“Ok?” Abby said leaving very confused.

Definitely not Eddies finest moment. He wasn’t proud of how unwelcoming he was, but what’s he supposed to do be nice...to her? It’s easier said then done.

When the team returned Eddie didn’t mention his little interaction with Abby. He wasn’t gonna broadcast what he’d done and said. He was scared really scared. Abby was gonna tell Buck and Buck would be mad. There’s no way out now Eddie thought in a panic. He’s gonna know the truth.

Days and days passed and Buck hadn’t even mentioned it. He knew Buck and knew he’d have brought it up Buck never backed away from a confrontation.

Eddie accidentally ran into a woman at the grocery store.

“So sorry.” Eddie said smile quickly fading when he saw it was Abby.

“Oh...um I should probably apologize I don’t know what my problem is. It’s not you and I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

“It’s fine I get it.” Abby smiles.

“Did you tell Buck?” 

“No I didn’t think that was necessary.” Abby said.

“Why not?”Eddie scrunched his brow.

“Because if and when you want to have the conversation with him I don’t want it to be forced.”

“What?” Eddie gulped.

“I saw it the second I saw you look at him and the way you were to me. Pretty clear it’s a man in love.”

Eddies mind was whirling. Someone knew and the someone who knew is the last person he wanted to know....well second to last. Buck is the last person he wants to know.

“I’m not here trying to get back with Buck. More so trying to make amends for the way I left.” 

Eddie was trying to come up with something to say. He knew he should. There was no denying it and even if he did he knew she wouldn’t believe him.

“I never meant for this to happen. It’s just we’ve been through so much. He’s amazing and I-I-I just.” Eddie was cut off by Abby.

“You don’t have to explain. Ok?” Abby smiled. “Here’s my number if you ever need to talk about it.”

“Why would you do that? Isn’t that weird.” Eddie asked.

“No, and Eddie I think it’s pretty clear that you haven’t told anyone or talked about it and I just want you to know I’m here if you need to talk.

Eddie decided to take Abby up on this offer. Eddie called Abby up and made plans to talk after work. She even offered to come over after Chris was in bed so Eddie could still see him a bit.

“I think I’m gonna tell him.” Eddie smiled.

“Really!?” Abby smiled.

“I can’t keep hiding my feelings. Can I maybe say to you what I wanna say to him?”

“Go for it!”

“I fell in love with you almost immediately after meeting you. First I didn’t know what it was I hadn’t felt this in a long time or maybe ever. The way things are between us is great but I want more.” Eddie let out a deep breath. “Something like that.”

“Sounds great time me. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about I can tell he had feelings for you too.” Abby smiled.

Abby left and Eddie was feeling very confident in his decision. When the next shift was over he approached Buck.

“Can we talk?”

“Oh didn’t talk enough with Abby last night?” Buck hissed.

“Wh-what how did you know?” Eddie stammered.

“I was at your house last night about to knock and I heard your little confession.” Buck scowled.

“You’re mad?” Eddie sighed.

“Of course I’m mad I thought we were friends.” Buck stormed out of the fire house.

Eddie was heartbroken. Not only did buck know how he felt, but he was mad about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie was heartbroken. He could barely look at Buck without feeling pain. Christopher has been begging, and begging to see him. He’s made up excuses all week, but he can only do this for so long. How is he supposed to tell his son he can’t see Buck because he ruined it by falling in love with him.

It’s one thing falling for someone and have them not reciprocate your feelings if you don’t have to see them. This was different he had to work with Buck, talk to Buck on calls, and even sit right next to him. 

There was a lot of tension. More than usual although it usually seemed more sexual now it seemed to be filled with anger. Eddie had too much he couldn’t deal with it not right now. He needed some time off to get his head clear and Bobby had approved a week off.

Abby stopped by the station.

“Where’s Eddie?” Abby asked.

“He’s not here. You of all people should know that.” Buck huffed.

“Why would I know where he is?” Abby scrunched her brow.

“Aren’t you two together now?” Buck scowled.

“What?!” Abby laughed. “Not even close.”

“But I heard him confess feelings to you.” Buck said.

“No you didn’t. Well yes, but it’s not at all what you think.” Abby said. “You need to talk to him about it.”

Buck quickly ran to the locker room to call Eddie. There was no answer so he left him a voicemail.

“Hey we really need to talk. Please call me back.”

He texted him a few times asking if he could come by after work, but never got a reply.

Once the shift was over Buck went to Eddies the truck was gone and the house was dark. There was obviously no one home. Buck left and went home, but got no sleep because he was so worried.

The next morning he called Abuela to see what was happening. There was no way he was gonna be able to relax, eat or sleep until he knew his boys were safe.

“Where’s Eddie? He’s not answering my calls is everything ok? I’ve sm been so worried.”

“He took Christoper to Texas for the week.”

“What?” Buck said in shock.

“I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. Is everything ok with you two?” Abuela said knowing something was going on.

“Just a little mix up. I just I really need to talk to him.” Buck sighed.

“It will be ok I promise. I know he can be a hot head, but once he calms down about what ever I’m sure it will be ok.”

Buck thanked Abuela, but felt bad he was the hot head he’s the one who drove Eddie away. Now it was up to him to make things right. Whatever it takes. Thoughts began to swirl around in Bucks head of what he would actually do or say when he finally talked to Eddie. He’d been so worried about finding him he hadn’t actually thought of what he’d do when he found him.

Now knowing they were both safe Buck finally laid down for a nap...well really to catch up on sleep he’d never not slept after a shift. Even the hardest shifts he’d still get an hour or two in but this time it was different. The worry he’d had kept him awake all night. Now that he was thinking clearly. He was sure now that after the jealousy of thinking Eddie was with Abby, missing him and worrying about him Buck was 100% sure he was in love with his best friend. Once again he laid there unable to sleep since he’d come to this shocking realization. He’d known he had feelings, and was attracted to Eddie he just hadn’t realized just how intense his feelings had become.

Buck wanted to just call Eddie and tell him. Tell him everything about how he’s sorry. Tell him how hard it is not seeing him and most of all tell him how he feels. Tell him all about the jealousy he felt just from thinking he was with someone else. There was one thing Buck knew. He messed up and it needed more than a voicemail and this is something you need to do face to face. He needed to do something more....something grand.

Buck had about 30 hours left of his 36 hrs off and was ready to do something about this whole mess with Eddie.

He got in his Jeep and drove straight to the airport he had nothing with him other than what was in his pockets. He found a flight that was in 2 hours.

He anxiously waited. For his flight it was the longest two hours of his life. Finally they were about to board the plane,but then the flight was delayed apparently there was some rough storms coming and the planes couldn’t take off.

He was now down to 28 hours and there was no telling how long it would be until he knew if they could take off. Hours later the flight was ready for departure. He arrived in El Paso with 22 hours left until he had to be home. 

Buck walked out of the airport and found his Uber. He was feeling a little nervous so thought maybe a beer would loosen him up a bit so he went to a nearby bar.

Unfortunately for Buck one beer turned into many he was now down to about 19 hours until he needed to be home. Buck walked out of the bar stumbling around and bumped into a police car.

“Sorry officer.” Buck said trying to act casual.

It didn’t work he was taken to the police station. He had to sleep it off in the holding cell at the police station and was being fined for public intoxication.

Buck woke up sober and was now down to 14 hours.

He’d got in his Uber and was now outside the Diaz household with the address from Abuela. Buck let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

It was Eddies mother Helena.

“Buck?” Helena said surprised.

“Is Eddie here I really need to talk to him.”

“Lo siento...I am so sorry he went home this morning.” Helena apologized.

“ Do you want to come in?” She asked.

“I can’t I need to get home I need to talk to Eddie.”

“Why don’t you kids just use your phones? You’re always glued to them anyway.” Helena shook her head

“We had a bit of a misunderstanding and he isn’t taking my calls at the moment.” Buck said.

“You can call him from my phone.” Helena offered.

“Thanks, but no it’s ok this is something I need to do face to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know of how firemen are scheduled or about public intoxication in Texas, or about reasons flights are delayed so if it’s not accurate sorry but it’s just fanfic so I’m not too worried


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Buck got back to LA it was 10 hours until his next shift exhaustion had taken over completely. He’d only had about 6 hours of sleep since his last shift. He couldn’t risk the lives of his teammates or the people they’d be saving. He needed to get in bed and rest for now.

Buck woke up feeling refreshed. He was on a 12 hour shift, and after that he was going to Eddies, and he was going to tell him how he feels. This time nothing would stop and nothing would get in his way.

The shift hadn’t had too many calls it was rather slow. Which is a good thing, but it made the day drag on and on. No one at the 118 had heard from Eddie all week except for seeing a few Instagram posts.

Buck was finally off work and went straight to Eddies. He let out a deep breath before knocking. Much to his surprise it was Carla who answered.

“Hey Buckaroo! I wasn’t expecting you. I’m sorry but Chris is asleep and Eddie went out.” Carla explained. 

“Unless you came to see me.” Carla laughed.

Buck smiled. “It’s always good to see you, but I needed Eddie but I’ll see ya later.” Buck said before leaving.

Out?? Eddie is out? A date or something? Buck was getting the jealous feeling again he didn’t know where Eddie was, or who Eddie was with, but he felt a rage burning inside. 

Buck arrived home in a mood. A very, very bad mood. He threw his bag to the ground and plopped on the couch arms crossed scowling.

“Keep making that face and it’s gonna get stuck like that.” Eddie laughed leaning against the kitchen island.

This startled buck causing him to nearly fall off the couch.

“Eddie what the...what are you doing here?” 

“I came by last night, but I don’t think you were home.” Eddie said

“I wasn’t...I was busy.” Buck nodded.

“Oh yeah? What were you doing?” Eddie smirked as he began moving closer to Buck.

“Just running some errands.”

Eddie bit his lip and nodded. “Right. So would that be why you went to Texas?”


	5. Chapter 5

Buck cleared his throat. “What? Um I uh well you see that it’s a long story I well uh...how’d you know?”

“Buck you went to my parents house. They obviously told me you were there. Do you wanna tell me why you were there?”

Suddenly any confidence Buck had had was gone. He felt terrified there was no reasonable explanation all that made sense was the truth, but Buck was frozen unable to say it.

“No it’s ok don’t worry about it.” Buck said avoiding eye contact.

Eddie sat on the coffee table leaning down to meet Bucks gaze. “Ok then maybe If I tell you this then you’ll tell me.”

“What you heard me tell Abby was about you. I was practicing because I was so terrified of how to tell you. Then when you got upset I thought you were mad I had feelings for you and then I thought you were jealous and wanted Abby back. It was a big misunderstanding.” Eddie sighed and grabbed Bucks hands. “ I’m just gonna say it, but short and simple Buck I love you in a more than platonic way. It’s not something I planned on, or even expected to happen but I do I’m in love with you, and I just thought you should know.”

“I was in Texas to tell you how I feel.” Buck said softly.

“How’s that?” Eddie asked.

“Screw it.” Buck said nearly lunging towards Eddie trying to kiss him but accidentally head butting him.

“Ow.” Eddie groaned.

“That’s so embarrassing. I thought it would be romantic it always goes so smoothly in the movies. Eddie I was full of jealousy, and confusion, and worry all over you. I need you ok...I have fallen completely in love with you.” Buck said.

Eddie stood up reaching his hands for buck to grab. He pulled him off the couch.

“Stand still.” Eddie smiled before cupping Bucks face and pulling him in for a kiss.

“See how much better that is when you don’t lunge towards me.”

“Oh that won’t be the last time lunge towards you.” Buck said with a devilish grin.

“Keep it in your pants Buckley.” Eddie laughed.

“You sure about that Diaz?” Buck said not breaking eye contact.

“Oh there will be plenty of time for that later. I made dinner.” Eddie smiled.

“You cooked?” Buck laughed.

“Ok fine I ordered take out.” Eddie smiled.

“See I think take out tastes better as leftovers.” Buck smiled before lunging towards Eddie and knocking him on to the couch and smiling. “Sometimes lunging works.” 

“I agree about both.” Eddie grinned before kissing Buck again.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Buck smirked leading Eddie up to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Buck and Eddie laid in bed cuddling.

“So did you really go all the way to Texas for me?” Eddie said in shock.

“Yeah of course I did. I’d do anything for you.”

“You’re so amazing.” Eddie ginned before applying a soffit kiss to Bucks temple.

“How about that dinner now.” Eddie smiled as he held Buck in his arms.

Buck began to get up.

“Hey, let me get it ok?” Eddie insisted.

“You’re my guest I can get it.” Buck said.

“You went all the way to Texas for me I can go to the kitchen for you. Let’s just have dinner in bed” Eddie smiled.

Eddie slipped his boxers back on, and went down to the kitchen to get the food. He returned with two beers, General Tso Chicken, and Egg Rolls.

“So um one more thing.” Buck said nervously.

“What’s that?” Eddie smiled before kissing Buck.

“I may or may not have been put in a holding cell for public intoxication in Texas. And by may or may not have I mean I definitely was.” Buck blushed.

“Seriously?” Eddie laughed.

“I was nervous to talk to you and thought alcohol might help. Anyway you went to jail too so I wouldn’t be laughing.” Buck smiled.

“Did they cuff you?” Eddie smirked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s kinda hot maybe we can try some out sometime.” Eddie smirked.

“I look forward to it.” Buck growled.


End file.
